Rough Landing, Holly
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: [One Shot] Drake can't let her go...


**_Rough Landing, Holly_**

**Disclaimer:_ Since I can't think of any stupid, silly disclaimer, I'm just gonna say: __I don't own Drake & Josh, the lyrics I use at the end of this story (they belong to Yellowcard. The name of this story is the title of the song), or anything else you recognize (that's from the TV show)_**

**_A/N: dedicated to SarcasticRockinLC (and wordsofjade for heling me think up a plot) for helping me pick out the song used._**

* * *

Drake Parker sat in the living room, staring at the TV. His step brother, Josh Nichols, walked in. 

"Hey, Drake, could you help me carry in these groceries?"

"Nope." Drake replied, not looking at Josh.

"You aren't able to help me?" Josh looked disappointed.

"Yep.For all you know, Megan could have glued my butt to the couch." Drake changed the channel.

"Just help me." Josh sighed.

"_Fine_." Drake stretched out the word before attempting to get up. To his utter shock, he found he couldn't. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Megan!" They both yelled. Suddenly the eleven year old dark haired girl appeared.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice innocent and sweet sounding.

"Why did you glue my butt to the couch?" Drake practically shouted.

"Well, I figured since you sit there all day, it wouldn't matter if I helped you out."

"Get me off of here right now!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I don't have a tool that would cut through cement." She replied, giving Drake an evil smile and going up to her room.

"My pants are ruined!" Drake wailed.

"Your date is going to be too if you don't get to the Premiere in…" Josh glanced at his watch, "ten minutes."

"What!" Drake yelped, struggling to stand up. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't deny the truth. He was stuck.

Megan suddenly re-appeared, but this time she had a chain-saw in her hands.

"This is the only thing that's going to work. Hold still." Drake shrieked and tried to jump away, and then with horror he realized he couldn't.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Megan, no!" He yelled, but Megan turned on the chain-saw and didn't stop. As it came closer, Drake shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

"You just had to cut my pants, didn't you?" Drake asked Megan ten minutes later. 

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't!" She replied.

"Oh, my favorite pants!" Drake groaned, holding up his blue jeans, which had a huge hole in the back. Megan began to giggle as she saw the damage she'd caused.

"Oh wow. It didn't look as big before." She smiled brightly. "Oh well. At least you're free. Now you can go and meet Holly at the Premiere."

"Yeah… but now I'm ten minutes late! Holly's gonna kill me!" Drake grabbed his jacket and flew out of the door.

"Oh yeah." Megan muttered as she watched him go.

* * *

"Holly, Holly!" Drake yelled, catching sight of her. 

"Drake, we've got to talk." She glared at him when he skidded to a stop next to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I thought you cared about me!" She almost yelled.

"What do you mean? I do!"

"Oh _really_? Is that why you were on a date with Tina? I thought you told me you loved me!"

"I didn't go on a date with Tina, and I do love you!" Drake's eyes widened.

"Oh great, now you're lying to me. You know, if you liked Tina better, you should have just told me instead of pretending to like me all this time. We're through." She snapped, turning and leaving.

"Holly! Wait! I promise you I didn't go on a date with her!"

"You know what, Drake Parker?" Holly stopped and looked at him, "I don't believe your promises any more. Their all lies." With that, she marched out of the Premiere.

* * *

"She just walked out?" Josh asked from his computer desk. 

"Yeah. I just said hi, and I don't know, she just… exploded!" Drake said. He was lying on his bed with his guitar on his lap.

"And she said that you went out with Tina?"

"Yes… by the way, who's Tina?" Drake asked. Josh sighed.

"Some girl in the school. She won't talk to me."

"Oh. But anyway, it doesn't matter. All that matters is I've lost Holly." Drake sighed and held his hands in his hands.

"Why don't you call and try to make up with her?"

"That's a great idea! I'll call her right now!" Drake quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial Holly's number. Josh listened as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Holly answered.

"Hi. It's Drake."

"If I remember right, didn't I tell you I didn't ever want to see you again? That means I don't want calling here, begging for me to take you back either. Just stay out of my life. I don't need you anymore. Don't call again." With that, Drake heard a click on the other end of the line.

"She hung up on me!" He exclaimed, looking down at the phone in disbelief.

"I kinda... know…" Josh trailed off.

"Huh? You heard?"

"Who couldn't?" Josh asked. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"How could she still be mad at me?" Drake sighed. "I'm _me_!"

Josh looked at him in disbelief. "Oh I'm sure that attitude will make her take you back." He said quickly.

"Let's not get cocky now." Drake glanced purposely at Josh.

"I'm cocky? What world do you live in?"

"Umm, the 20th century, duh!"

"Uhh, Drake, it's the 21st century, just so you know." Josh said with a smile.

"Whatever. All that matters is getting Holly back. But how?"

* * *

"Holly, Holly, Holly." Drake muttered dreamily, staring at her from across the classroom. 

"Drake! Pay attention!" Mrs.Hafer hit her desk with a ruler and Drake snapped back into the present.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, looking down at his paper. But after a few seconds, he couldn't help glancing Holly's way.

"Drake Parker! If you look up one more time, I'm sending you to the principal!" Mrs. Hafer glared at Drake, whose eyes once again returned to his paper.

* * *

"Holly! Wait up!" Drake waved frantically as Holly weaved her way through the crowd of people. She heard Drake and stopped abruptly. 

"What do you want, _Drake_?" She asked.

"Please, Holly, just give me one more chance!"

"Drake, you've used up your one chance already. I'm afraid I can't give you another one. I'd have to be stupid to. I'm not like the other girls, Drake, who just chase after you because of how you look. It's what's on the inside, Drake, that really matters."

"But… but I really do like you, Holly." He trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"Is that why you were dating another girl? I know you, Drake Parker, and I'm getting sick of being followed around by a guy who doesn't care about me but claims he does. Just stop it. You had your chance, and you blew it. You got what you deserved." She glared at him before walking away.

She walked to her locker and opened it. Suddenly a red heart fell to the floor. Holly picked it upand glanced at it. She opened it and saw writing inside.

_Dear Holly, _

_I'm sorry. I really didn't go out with that girl. You've got to believe me.I like you a lot. I really do. You're the best thing that has happened to me. If you get this note, please come by my house at seven o'clock. Please. Just give me a chance. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Drake_

Holly looked up and closed her locker again, not bothering to get out the books she'd come for. Drake really did like her. She'd figured that he'd been lying lately, but this note proved her wrong. Wait, maybe the note was a lie too. Drake didn't really need her. He had enough girls to date as it was.

She glanced down at the note and took a deep breath. She'd go by Drake's house anyway.

* * *

"Aww man she's not gonna come!" Drake took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 

"She'll come. Don't worry! And _please_ stop pacing around like that. You're making _me_ nervous!" Josh sighed.

"Sorry." Drake sat down and began to drum his fingers on the dining room table.

"Drake…" Josh said.

"Oh yeah… sorry again!" He replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Drake jumped up and literally ran to the front door.

"Hi, Holly!" He shouted happily.

"My name is not Holly, Drake." The woman at the door snapped.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Hafer. I was expecting someone… younger."

"I hate you, Drake."

"_I know_!"

* * *

Holly walked slowly, not sure which house was Drake's. 

"He's going to think I'm not going to come!" She muttered to herself. She was already ten minutes late, and she still hadn't found Drake's house.

Holly suddenly noticed a porch light had just come on. She smiled as she caught sight of Drake flinging open the door.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a woman standing on Drake's doorstep.

Holly suddenly felt herself get angry. She'd been set-up! All of the apologies, the note, and all of the begging was just part of the act. She couldn't believe she'd actually believed that Drake had really wanted her back. He really had been lying the whole time. And she'd just gone along with it, to blind to see Drake didn't really care about her.

* * *

"I tell you Drake, if you fall asleep in my class one more time, I'll send you _back_ to remedial English, again,do you understand me?" 

"Yes ma'am!" Drake inwardly groaned. If Holly showed up now, who'd know what she would think!

He caught sight of someone marching by. Even though it was dark, he knew it was Holly.

"Mrs. Hafer, I'll be right back." He said, jumping off of the porch and running after Holly.

He caught up to her in a few seconds.

"Holly! Umm, you passed my house. It's back there." Drake said, pointing.

"I know." Holly hissed.

"Whoa… why are you mad?"

"I can't believe I actually thought you really wanted me back! The whole time you were just leading me along! I don't really matter to you! Apparently _she _does!" Holly yelled, pointing at Mrs. Hafer.

"Wait a minute… are you talking about Mrs. Hafer?" Drake's eyes widened.

"Yeah, now say she's Mrs. Hafer, just so that I will come with you, you can embarrass me! Well, Drake Parker, you can say goodbye once and for all!" She glared, and Drake caught sight of tears in her eyes.

"Holly… really, I want you back! I'm not setting you up! Mrs. Hafer just came and is yelling at me for… some reason. She wasn't supposed to be here though! I promise! Just walk up with me, and if you don't believe me then I promise I won't bother you any more."

"As if I'd believe you again!" Holly whispered fiercely.

"Please." Drake grabbed a hold of her arm and began to walk back to their house.

Holly didn't respond but followed him.

"Oh, hi Holly. What a nice surprise! It's good to see you. Drake, I still hate you." Mrs. Hafer said as the two stepped onto the porch. Holly's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll be going. Remember what I said, Drake, because this is the last warning I'm giving you." With that she took her keys out and got into her car. Holly turned to look at Drake.

"I'm sorry. I… guess you weren't setting me up. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. Come in." Drake held open the door for her and they walked in.

"Hi, Holly! See, Drake, I told you she would come!" Josh said.

"Yeah, yeah." Drake replied, reaching for an apple. "Holly, come with me."

Holly followed Drake up to his room. "What do you want?"

"Sit." Drake commanded, pointing to the couch. "But before you do, let's make sure Megan didn't put any more glue on it." Holly laughed, sitting.

Drake reached over and grabbed his guitar.

"Oh Drake, you don't have to play me anything!" Holly began, but Drake cut her off.

"I made this song especially for you. It's called Rough Landing, Holly." He said. With that, he began to sing:

_**Left the ground **_

_**In black and white**_

_**And when the plane went down**_

_**The colors all around**_

_**I know by now **_

_**The margin's slight**_

_**And still I can't get out she's all I think about can't let her go**_

_**It's who you know**_

_**-**_

_**We came down to watch the world walk by**_

_**And all she found was trouble in my eyes**_

_**From the sky she pulled me down tonight**_

_**-**_

_**She moves fast**_

_**Takes control and like a heart attack I know I can't turn back**_

_**And time just passed**_

_**Nights moved slow**_

_**And she was all I had I thought I'd never last can't let her go**_

_**It's who you know**_

_**-**_

_**We came down to watch the world walk by**_

_**And all she found was trouble in my eyes**_

_**From the sky she pulled me down tonight**_

_**-**_

_**We came down to watch the world walk by**_

_**And all she found was trouble in my eyes**_

_**From the sky she pulled me down tonight**_

_**-**_

_**She calls out the farther that I fly**_

_**I love that sound so give me one more line**_

_**From the sky she pulled me down tonight**_

As Drake finished, Holly jumped up and hugged Drake.

"Of course I'll take you back. That was so sweet!" She said. "I'm sorry I accused you of not caring about me. But I got that call and…"

"What call?" Drake asked.

"A girl called and said she'd seen you and Tina on a date, and I just…"

"I'm telling you I didn't go on a date with Tina! I don't even know who she is!"

"Sure…" Holly trailed off.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!"

Suddenly Megan walked in.

"Holly! I thought you broke up with Drake at the Premiere… you aren't supposed to be here!"

"**_Megan_**!" Drake yelled. "_You _aren't supposed to be here either! Get out!" He jumped over the couch and tried to grab her, but she moved out of the way and he ended up in a heap on the floor. Holly started laughing.

"Help! She'll eat me alive!" Drake yelped as Megan moved closer.

"Boob!" She muttered, rolling her eyes. "Get up!" Holly quickly ran over and helped Drake get off of the floor.

"That wasn't nice, Megan!" He said, brushing off his jeans.

"Actually I think that calling Holly and telling her you were dating other people was worse…"Megan's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said and she covered her mouth.

"That was you!" Holly gasped.

"Yeah. It was payback for Drake being the Drake he is."

"Megan!" Both Drake and Holly said, then began laughing.

"Okay… why are you two acting all weird?"

"It's funny how mad I was at him, all over nothing!" Holly smiled, and Drake laughed.

"Who cares! All that matters is that I've got you back." He said, kissing her.

"And I've got you back." Holly muttered.

* * *

**_The end! Anyway I hope you all liked it, plz review, no flames though. I abhor flames. But I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to press the "submit review" button on your way out... okie dokie? (begs on hands and knees) lol no not really... but I do love those reviews... (hint, hint) lol_**


End file.
